Killer Bean
Retard Bean Killer Bean is the main protagonist in both the novels and the film series. He is a coffee bean who is deeply misunderstood and the comic relief of the crew. In the story Killer Bean gets served by some other beans and the second bean we see in the movies however he is the 4th bean to be introduced in the novels. We see him in the beginning of the film partying with his neighbours, the cappuccino beans. However, due to his omnipresent clumsiness he accidentally shoots the beans, then the title card plays. The main point of the Killer Bean is to represent the key theme of the series, no matter how bad you can be at something, Killer Bean is always worse, everything he does goes wrong. He tries to party? He kills his best friend. He tries to save someone's life in the midst of a car chase? He nearly kills his best friend. Relationships Cappuccino's Nephew Killer Bean's best friend. We see him at the start of the story, in the films he dies in the first 5 minutes, dying to Killer Bean himself. In the novels however, it is revealed that Capuccino's Nephew's real name is Donald Bean and that his death was just a prank bro. Detective Cromwell Killer bean's secret lover, K.B is deeply in love with Cromwell and the feeling is mutual, despite the fact that Cromwell got into a debilitating car accident as a result of Killer Bean's utter incompetence. Cromwell and Killer Bean planned to get married however Cappuccino (who is like a father to K.B) does not approve of the relationship and will not fund the wedding. The plot of the 3rd story arc, "Trouble in Chinaland" follows the two lovers as they try to get Jet Bean to fund their wedding. 'Cappuccino ' Cappuccino is Killer Bean's adoptive mother, and the main antagonist of the first 3 story arcs. After the death of his nephew, Cappuccino swears vengeance on Killer Bean, mostly because he doesn't know that it was an accident and a big misunderstanding, he thinks K.B did it to spite him. Because of this, Cromwell and K.B elope to china with the help of Jet Bean. After receiving an invitation to the Killer Wedding, Cappuccino understands that it was an accident, after all, no one would send a wedding invitation to the person that they hate most. Quotes "There ain't been no bean more unlucky than me, I'll tell you that" K.B at Cap's Nephew's funeral. "Well gosh hecking darn if it isn't Capuccinno, I missed you" K.B when he sees Cap at his wedding. "Cromwell, noooooooooo" Killer Bean after running Detective Cromwell over with his car. "Please Chinabean, give us money we will work for the shadow beans!" K.B to Jet Bean, looking for wedding funds. Killer Bean's motto is: "Stinking heck! Not again!" He says it every time he has an accident. "I'm just a bean trying to get some sleep." K.B. when cappuccino's nephew asks who he is. Category:Character Category:Main Characters Category:Killer Bean Forever